


David Mason and reader smut

by Indifitel



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indifitel/pseuds/Indifitel
Summary: Reader is fantasizing about commander David Mason while in the bath tub.





	David Mason and reader smut

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone :D  
> So before you start reading this, I want to warn you that I have never before written smut or story, so yes this my first smut.  
> I apologize for mistakes, English is not my mother language. So I would appreciate if you would correct me.  
> Any positive and negative feedback are welcome.

After the exhausting mission (Y/N) wished for was a nice hot bath and silence. She went straight to her room not caring about the god damn Raul Menendez and his malicious plans.  
When she arrives to her room, she closed the door and started shedding clothes from her body on the way to the bathroom, turned on the tap water for bath tub. Meanwhile she puts her favourite music on iPod.

When the tub was filled, she put herself in and gasp at the hot liquid. Mind willingly went to handsome commander David Manson. (Y/N) thought, how his uniform fits his body so perfectly. Just thinking about his muscular body she got aching feeling in her lower stomach. She slipped her fingers through folds playing with them for a while thinking and wishing his fingers would touch her not her own. One finger doing small tight circles against her cilt. Every noe and then she let's tiny gasps and moans David's name. She didn't hear the door open and someone calling her name because of the music. 

She feels a hand on her shoulder, hot breath on her burning skin and hears a whisper in ear:" You look so delicious, touching yourself and moaning my name, so tempting, baby girl". Instantly she recognizes his voice but its different than his usual commanding one. It was lower, raspy filled with lust. 

(Y/N) turned her face towards his handsome with embarrassment. The man, that she is fantasizing every night, is standing right here, touching her. With red hot checks she stutters :" D..David ..." but was silenced with hard, passionate kiss. He harshly bites on her plump bottom lips and attacks her tongue with his.

Now is his hand replacing hers, playing with her. She cherish every second of it. With one finger he is doing small tight circles against her cilt, the warming feeling in (Y/N) stomach is getting bigger, gasps and she is holding on his bicep for dear life, grinding herself on his hand between her thighs, while he with his unoccupied hand roughly grabs her hair, breaks the kiss and looks her with lust filled eyes straight to hers, none of them breaking the eye contact until that orgasm breaks. With closed eyes she is moaning his name. To him is sounding like a prayer.

When the orgasm is passed, the arm between her thighs is gone, he holds hers hand and puts it on his aching member and again whispers:" Can you feel it? Look how hard did you make, baby girl". (Y/N) started palming him through his trousers. She can feel him how hard is. " I want to taste you David, please", she replied him, observed his face.  
His breathing is accelerated. He is standing up, (Y/N) face is now at the same level as his crotch and he asks:" You want to please your commander ?" She nods with head and touch his beautiful strong thighs, kisses his cock through his trousers. He hisses at this, gently pets her face and orders:" Then do it, baby girl" she got out of the bath tub and kneeled in front of him , started unbuckling his belt, pulled down both of his trousers and boxers.  
(Y/N) isn't disappointed by his size and thickness. She takes his beautiful cock in her hand and starts doing small licks on his tip and gently biting. She locks eyes with David's. He puts both of his hands on each side of her head and starts gently, slow, pushing his cock deep down her throat, enjoying every second. She is loving his passive side. After couple of minutes he starts a faster pace, moaning (Y/N)'s name, feeling the tightening in his balls and releases in her mouth. (Y/N) cleans him clean. After David calms down he says: " lets continue this in bed, baby girl, i want to feel your cum around my cock". 

The rest of the night (Y/N) is enjoying the pleasure of his cock deep inside of her, that her commander is giving her and wishing not to end.


End file.
